


Sweet Ciphers

by Katiemcdragon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena is really oblivious for a smart person, Oneshot, SuperCorp Sunday, Supercorp Engame, Supercorptober2019, Toothrotting unedited fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiemcdragon/pseuds/Katiemcdragon
Summary: I really should not pick that up, she thinks with a sigh as she slides it over carefully and slowly unfolds it, reading the neat print inside."Cogito ergo sum. What is left if there is no thought?"3 spaces lie underneath like hangman letter guesses. Latin then.ORKara leaves little codes in Lena's office to confess to her





	Sweet Ciphers

Lena walks into her office, heels clicking in annoyance at all the fucking men she had to deal with. _Idiots_, she thinks as she sighs and walks towards her desk. _So many posturing idiots._

She stops, noticing something on her desk. A single plumeria lies there, placed carefully in the exact centre. Her heartbeat quickens slightly.

Lena walks forward slowly, nervous after a hundred assassination attempts and scans the office. Nothing else seems out of place. She takes another step. A small red origami heart lies next to the flower on closer inspection.

_I really should not pick that up,_ she thinks with a sigh as she slides it over carefully and slowly unfolds it, reading the neat print inside.

"Cogito ergo sum. What is left if there is no thought?"

3 spaces lie underneath like hangman letter guesses. _Latin_. She translates._ I think therefore I am. Without thought. _"I am." She fills in the spaces. Nothing changes and she breathes out, glancing around.

_Its just paper then. I__ wonder who it's from._ She unfolds another section of the heart. "You already have your next clue." Lena smiles._ A puzzle then._ Her heart flutters momentarily as something flies past her window in a flash of blue and red. A quick knock on her balcony has her spinning around.

"Kara, hi." Lena smiles warmly at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Your heart rate picked up. I was just checking if you were okay."

"I'm fine. I found that on my desk. Thought it might be something sinister."

"Is it a note?" Kara tilts her head.

Lena laughs, "Good guess. It appears to be a flower, and a heart with a code on it. I figured out the first clue. There is more though, probably a riddle."

Kara smiles slightly, "are you going to solve it?"

"Well yes, if I can." Lena walks forward to hug the girl, breathing in her familiar scent. "It's good to see you, today was too long."

"Because of the note, when did you find it?" Kara asks.

"Only this afternoon," Lena replies, "I've been caught in meetings the whole day." She rolls her eyes."I was concerned it might be an assassination attempt for a second."

"It's a heart though," Karas smile drops.

"Yeah, but we all know the people after me love finding new and creative ways to attack me. It seems pretty harmless but I'm going to run through my cameras and scan it for fingerprints regardless. Let's see what comes up."

"Are you ready for our lunch date?" Kara changes the subject and opens her arms.

"Sure," Lena smiles. "Why not." She walks over and the girl takes off, cradling Lena gently as they fly towards their usual café. _I'll never get used to this feeling. I hate flying but I feel safe in her arms._

It is hours later by the time she reaches her office again and Lena feels far happier, laughing at how kara trying to cheer her up with silly faces and little stories and anecdotes about her day. She sighs and shakes her head, opening her laptop.

"Jess, you're off for the rest of the evening."

"Yes Miss Luthor, thank you"

  
The next day she can't focus on work, wondering about the mysterious letter. _You have the next clue._ Lena stares at the unfolded and refolded heart and the flower wracking her brain.

"Kara, did you manage to figure out the clue," she texts her friend. They had both been at it at lunch the day before. "I didn't see anything else written, she types, It had no fingerprints and her cameras were mysteriously blank."

The reply is quick, an incoming call.

Lena picks up the phone., "Always the calls I see."

"I prefer hearing your voice," Kara says, "and as to the clue - no, not yet, I'm sure you will get it before I do. Just think about it like someone normal would."

"Oh, so I'm not normal," Lena replies teasingly as she trails her gaze around her office, trying to remember her advice.

"Lena! You know that's not what I meant. I mean someone not as smart at you."

Lena laughs, "of course."

They talk for a little while longer before Lena hangs up.

_I have to figure out this clue,_ she thinks ad she glances at the couch, remembering how the two girls had spent hours here over the last few months, sharing in little projects while Kara had flown around Europe fetching treats. Her eyes briefly fall on the plumeria on her table, now in a small glass vase.

_Wait, maybe?_ She stands up and walks towards the pot on the coffee table, scanning the table. A glossy red stone lies in the bed and she plucks it out carefully, pulling the note attached out and untying it. Two small symbols are written there.

_This is draconic script, _she vaguely reconciles trying to figure it out, eventually she translates it. All it says is "in".

"I am in," then, she adds the previous clue. Another sentence is written on the back. "Your next clue is: Beautiful logic will triumph over blind luck." Lena smiles at her favourite quote. _Chess_, she makes the connection instantly. She sends a quick text to kara, "I found another" and is about to walks over to the board when there is a knock on her door.

She smiles at Kara and gestures to the sugary treats in her hand questioningly. Kara laughs. "I thought you could use some brain food."

"I wouldn't say no." Lena leans forward slightly and plucks the treat out of karas hand. "I guess I should start leaving that door open if you are always going to bring me food."

"You said you found a clue?"

"Yes, and I know where the next one is."

Kara picks up the note. "Is this draconian script?"

"Yes."

"We watched lord of the rings a while ago, is it the right format?"

"Well, I managed to translate it so yeah. It says 'in'. The grammar is incorrect but that is what they were going for."

Kara laughs nervously.

"The next clue is a quote," Lena continues, "I think it's in the chessboard."

Kara nods. Lena walks over and quickly finds the next piece, a folded knight tucked into the board. She unravels it. "Queen to __ two blank spaces. Kara?"

"I dont know."

It takes Lena a minute to figure out the reference, the red stone and chessboard. "L4," she says aloud, "queen to L4." She turns it over, "your next clue is secretaries know best."

"L4, what does that mean?" She looks at kara puzzled. "Jess has the next clue I'm sure, but shes left already, I'll ask her tomorrow morning."

Kara frowns slightly. "You're not planning to stay here all night right?"

"I was thinking of getting some work done. I left early yesterday and I have a bit of paperwork to get through."

"No Lena, you're not staying here all night, come with me." She gives her a look that is quintessentially kara.

Lena hesitates. "Okay, fine." _How could anyone say no to her.?_

Kara scoops her up and they fly away.

"This isn't the way to my apartment," Lena says after a while.

Kara blushes and smiles guility. "I have other plans."

"Oh," lena replies with a slight smirk.

"I may have already decided to coerce you into leaving your office before I knew you intended to spend the night there," she confesses. "Spend the evening with me?"

"Of course." Lena hugs her a little tighter.

"The night is beautiful," Lena says after a few seconds as she watches the stars from Kara's arms. Kara looks down, "it is and we're nearly there. I know you hate flying but it's so much quicker than a car."

"Not with you, I feel safe with you," Lena replies and Kara beams.

She carries them down towards a lake and Lena sees small glittering lights that resolve into lanterns as they draw near. Kara places her down on the grass. A small picnic basket lies on the floor with a manner of beautifully laid out treats and Lena looks around for a second while Kara vanishes and comes back in a suit withe a botle of champagne.

"Did you plan a date?" Lena smirks playfully.  
  
Kara blushes, "I thought maybe a girls night off, you seemed tense."

"It's beautiful, thank you."

"Always," Kara replies.

The girls spend the evening sipping their drinks and talking while Lena steals sneaky glances, wishing she could kiss the other girl.

* * *

"Jess, do you know who sent this," Lena asks as she walks in the next morning. Jess nods immediately.

"Yes, Niss luthor. I'm under strict instructions not to tell you. Here's the next piece though." She smiles secretively.

Lena picks the paper up. "Cesar knows best,"followed by seven letters that seem random. She realises it's a cesarean cipher and fills in the rest of the blocks.

I am in L4 with you

_L4_, Love, it clicks. She inhales sharply and walks back into her office, reading the next clue.

"Lastly, I wish you were my valentines," a small date is scribbled there… and the words, "find my name."

_Be my valentine._ _What the hell does that mean._

Supergirl lands on her balcony. "Lena are you alright," she calls.

"I'm fine. I just found the rest of the clues. It says I am in love with you, I think."

Kara grins. "That's amazing."

Lena frowns a little. "I can find the last one more the one with the name on it. I wonder who it's from."

Who do you like that may like you back?

Lena considers for a moment. _You. _"There is really no one. My crush, the person I love is…not interested."

Kara gives her a sad look. "Oh. Okay. Well what's the clue?"

It says "be my valentine."

Maybe it's your previous valentines, Kara enquires.

"I thought of that but I didn't have one. I dumped James on the curb last valentine."

Kara chuckles. "Yeah. You came to see me and Alex."

Lena smiles at her. "I remember. I enjoyed that. "She looks at her friend fondly.

"I hope you find the clue." Kara is blushing as she flies out.

Lena sits down. "Supergirl is acting strange, but she is right. Who wishes I would be their valentine."

She looks at the frame on her desk and remembers the evening she spent with the two girls. Kara had brought her flowers and they watched Harry Potter and played chess.

_She did everything to cheer me up._ Finally, it clicks in her mind. _Kara_. She knew about the clues beforehand. Lends heart thunders. It can't be her. She doesn't even know I like her.

_Maybe I wanted to be your valentines. _With shaking hands she picks up the frame and opens the back. _Valentines, be my valentine._ A small piece of paper flutters out. A perfect little heart.

She doesn't need to flip it over but she does, "-kara" us scrawled in neat handwriting on the back.

"I am in love with you - kara"

Lena picks her keys up, leaving the notes on the desk and races out the door. "I'll be back jess, maybe," she calls, "cancel my meetings."

"Already done, Miss Luthor."

She's shaking as she pulls up at karas house. _She can probably hear my heart rate from miles away. Why is she not coming? _Lena knocks on the door. No answer.

She hears a slight shuffling. "Kara, I know you're in there come out." The door opens and Kara stands there with messy hair and half-done clothes. Her glasses lie on the table.

"Is it true?"

"You figured it out then," kara says softly and looks down.

"Kara," Lena touches her arm.

"I'm sorry," the girl replies. "I didn't want to ruin our friendship but I had to tell you."

She's shocked when Lena leaps forward and meets her lips and stiffens for a second before leaning into the kiss.

It feels electric, like sparks flying, a current running through her where Kara's hand rests on her arm and neither one wants to break the moment.

Lena eventually pulls back for a second. "I'm sorry. It's just- I've been waiting for this for a long time."

Kara looks at her nervously. "You have?

"Yes."

"Today, when you said you already loved someone, I kinda thought you weren't interested but I had to tell you."

"Kara," lena says gently, "I was talking about you." Her voice tightens for a second. "It was always you."

Kara leans in for another kiss, gently meeting her lips. Lena smiles against it. "I love you too, Kara Danvers."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the awful grammar, my laptop is still broken. I hope you enjoyed this terrible little one shot. Feel free to let me know what you think in the comments.


End file.
